Lo Siento, Mi Amor
by vocaloidgirl365
Summary: Antonio came home from having a lovely day with Feliciano only for it to go downhill. Will the problem resolve or will it become one of the biggest mistakes of his life? (Human AU. Spamano. T for mentions of sex and cursing)


**_Here's another Spamano fanfic that I've written. I'm sorry, I'm much better at one shots than series. I try but then I hit writer's block or come up with another story idea and then waste time. I'm sorry guys T-T. But yes, here's some Spamano-y goodness. These are much easier to write for me which is odd but oh well. I hope you enjoy this one,  
>-Love C.P<em>**

* * *

><p><em>How did things get this way? I just wanted a nice and calm day with friends. How did we get like this? Why did it happen this way?<em>

"Lovino! Mi amor, I'm home!" I hung my jacket on the coat rack, shutting the door and heading into the living area. What I found there, however, wasn't the usual scowl he had on. His eyebrows were knit together tighter and the cute pout turned into what appeared to be the beginning of a growl. What did I do this time?

"You bastard! This is all your fault!" Here we go.

"Si, si, this is my fault."

"You don't even know what this is about, do you, you fucking bastard?" He is completely right. I usually never know why I'm in the wrong until he tells me and even then, I'm not usually in the wrong. But unlike all of the other times, he looks angrier. His cheeks are red from straining them. His eyes are much dark as well, giving him the look of a wild animal who's been crossed. I wasn't scared, but I was wary. "Well?"

"Lo siento-"

"Lo siento? Lo siento!? You ditched me to go and spend time with my brother?"

"Well I have a right to hang out with the little niño. How'd you find out anyway?"

"He called me- Is that really the important thing? "How did you find out?" You're digging your grave Tonio."

"How am I digging my grave? I'm always digging my grave around you! Why am I in the wrong Lovino? I don't see what I did wrong. I shouldn't have to tell you that I'm going to hang out with a friend, familia, whatever. I also shouldn't have to deal with this when I get home. I'm tired of constantly getting yelled at! You call this a relationship? You yelling while I just take the hits from you?" I noticed him advancing closer to me with each word, arms crossed and his face scrunching up even more.

He hates that I'm rebelling him. I'm not someone for him to boss around. I'm not stupid, just nice. But I've been nice for too long. "I won't take it any longer Lovino. This dumb jealousy-"

"Cazzo! You think this is jealousy? You really don't have any idea what the fuck this is about."

"Let me finish talking next time Lovi!"

"Fuck you! You're the reason I'm always angry."

"I thought you were just naturally a bitter person." He gasped and raised his arm to smack me but then everything went quiet with a quick slap resonating throughout the room.

Only instead of my cheek stinging, it was my hand.

What have I done? I opened my eyes to see his hand on his cheek, looking up at me with an unreadable mix of shock and some other emotion. I braced myself for a hit but it never came. A whimper escaped him and I slowly backed away, looking at my hands and then back up at him. I could see the red on his cheek despite his hand covering it. This is bad.

I expected him to hit me, to yell at me and force me onto the sofa (or backyard) where I belong. But what I wasn't expecting were the tears that fell; the look of pure pain and betrayal that took over. His body shook and he shoved passed me, not once looking at me, not once speaking to me. The door shut, and the house was quiet again.

I rubbed my face, hand left with the ghost feeling from the slap. I deserved a slap. Needing a drink of water, I trudged into the kitchen. I felt like pure mierda. My head was starting to hurt and my body felt weak. I wanted to collapse or wake up from this nightmare but I knew it was reality and that hurt even more. I never put a hand on Lovino that would hurt him in such a way, so why did it happen now? Was it a heat of the moment thing? Maybe it was all of the tension?

Turning the light on, I nearly jumped back shocked. All of the dishes were done, the floor mopped and swept and everything was just so, clean. Not only that, but food and a note rested on the table. I looked around more so as if to ask, "Is this for me?" I went and uncovered the lid to find a plate with dinner on it, a glass of wine and a note. I picked up the note and flipped it open:

_"Dear Antonio,  
>I never thought we would actually make it this far. I thought maybe you'd leave my ass for some sexier woman. It's sort of obvious that I'm not the best lover or person out there. I know it's hard to deal with me and my attitude every day but somehow you've survived. We've survived.<em>

_ I am much better at conveying my thoughts through writing rather than just saying it out loud to you. You know better than anyone that the only modes I have are 'bitch' and 'bitchier' but I want you to know how happy I am. I want you to know how much I love you il mio amore. I want you to know that I'd be happy to go through another year with you. You did a shitty job raising me, but you did an amazing job loving me._

_ Happy one year anniversary you lovable bastard. Now eat and come upstairs so we can spend time together._

_ Love,  
>Romano"<em>

I slowly lowered the letter and wiped the tears from my eyes, unable to handle all of the conflicting emotions anymore. That's why he was so angry. That why he looked even more hurt when I slapped him. "Lo siento Lovi. Lo siento mi amor. Forgive me please."

I forgot our one year anniversary. Time moves by so quickly, it's hard to keep track of it. I am horrible. Lovino didn't deserve this. The one day he does something nice and I fuck it up for him.

I ate the cold meal alone in the dark; my body numb from the events that had occurred today. This whole situation could've very likely ruined one of the best things that have ever happened to me. I ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me. But maybe I can fix it?

I finished off the wine and lightly went upstairs, making sure not to make much sound. Pressing my ear to the door, I could hear him sobbing. This is bad. I've never heard him cry so hard. It broke my heart even more knowing that I did that to him. "Lo siento."

* * *

><p>That fucking bastard. How dare he, how dare he! On today of all days. Not only did he forget this day, but he hit me! Antonio never hits me. Everything hurts from my cheek to my heart and as cheesy as that sounds, it's true. I flipped the pillow onto the other side. The current one was too wet.<p>

A pair of arms wrapped around me and I froze, not sure what was going to happen next. He better not think he can just get into bed with me after what has just happened. I need a six page apology for everything that happened today-

"Lo siento." That fucking phrase. I hate it with such a passion. That's all he ever says when he fucks up. "I apologize. Everything was my fault. I hurt you in more ways than one and I'll never be able to forgive myself. I know there is no excuse for me to forget this day but when I'm with you, time moves so slow; the perfect pace. I lost track of time with all of the great times we had. And I'm sorry I didn't spend the day with you. It wasn't fair that today of days, I went to spend time with friends but that's not because I prefer them over you. I rarely see them and I had forgotten the date so obviously I thought it was okay. My fault, again.

"I know that you may never forgive me. The slap was unspeakably wrong. I never should have put my hand on you in such a way. But from now on, my hand shall be gentle." I felt his hand rub my forearm in a gentle way, my sobs long gone. Now I was listening to his explanation and as mad as I want to be, I wasn't. Sure, he's a forgetful bastard who hit me but I've hit him before plenty of times. It hurt and it was unnecessary but it happens. He never hit me before and as long as he doesn't do it again, I think I can forgive and forget this one time. "My hands will do nothing but comfort you and pleasure you. It's what you deserve _mi amor_." I could feel his lips on my neck and all I could do was lean into it.

This bastard was playing dirty now.

"I love you. I always will," he mumbled between kisses. My body wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him that I forgive him. So for the first time ever, I threw away my habits and turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck to hold him close. "You damn idiot. I'll forgive you this one time but do it again and I'll cut your balls off, understood?"

"Si Lovi! That makes me so happy." He smiled and pressed a kiss to my lips, earning a small smile on my own. How did I ever get so lucky to have an idiot like him in my life? I was always surrounded by happy, bubbly dumbasses and now I'm dating one of them. What's that phrase they say? "Opposites attract?" I could feel tugging on my bottom lip and mewled, letting him in.

That night we made passionate love. His hands were gentler than anything I had ever felt with him. One hand was always intertwined with mine, looking into my eyes as often as he could. He held me, caressed me, whispered sweet words of passion into my ear. He had full control over my body and I was completely at his mercy. He'd held me as close as possible, arms tight around each other as sweat was all that was between our bodies. Never had we once made such sweet love.

We lay together in a sweaty heap, arms and legs tangled after a romantic night. "I'm glad things are better."

"Yeah, yeah. You have chores for a week."

"It's better than losing you." He kissed my forehead as I moved closer to him, enjoying his warmth.

"I hope so. You should be lucky we even got this far tonight. I was ready to confine your ass to the fucking couch for the rest of eternity."

"But wouldn't you get lonely?"

"I don't need your fucking company!" He laughed and pressed his cheek against my hair, dismissing the thought. "Antonio…?" The sound of snoring alerted me to the fact that he was asleep. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>The morning sun was bright and the birds chirped outside of the window. I wanted to throw a shoe at them. Peeking my eyes open, everything from last night felt so surreal, like a dream. But that was the point, pretend it didn't actually happen and move on with our lives. I got up and put clothes on. I was up, might as well.<p>

"Lovino? Well you're up bright and early." I turned and looked over at the Spaniard in my bed. Why did he have to be so goddamned attractive all of the time?

"Shut up. I figured that since I've decided to forget last night even happened, I decided that we might as well start over. So, today will be our new anniversary, understood?"

"Si Lovi, that is a great idea! You're so smart!"

"Yeah now shut up and get dressed." I balled up one of his shirts and threw it at him, heading for the door. "Ouch! That hurt." I simply chuckled in response.

"Lo siento, bastard."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! Super fluffy ending! I don't have the patience to write smut so there it is; whatever the fuck THAT was. A summary, maybe? Anyway, if you want to see more one-shots or something, let me know. I could also try my hand at another show but you need to tell me what it is because I do not watch or read much. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Thank you for reading! <strong>_


End file.
